


Twin Skeleton's [Fives Tribute]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, Clones Save the Day, Fives Saves the Day, Forever Bitter About Fives, Gen, Jedi Save the Day, Order 66, Star Wars Music Video, Star Wars Musical, Twin Skeleton's, Yoda Kicks Ass, don't you dare hurt another one of my babies, everyone lives happily ever after, fall out boy - Freeform, fmv, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: The sacrifice of one clone becomes the key to the Jedi's salvation, preventing their mutual destruction and the rise of Darth Vader.orFives discovers the plot behind Order 66, the Jedi listen to him, and Yoda gets off his ass to save everyone and prevents Anakin from Falling.





	




End file.
